prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC545
is the 45th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 190th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Both Nozomi and Coco agonize over knowing they will have to separate from one another and attempt to ignore their depression as Christmas approaches. '' Summary Rin has recently obtained the 54th Pinky, so with Nozomi and the fairies they head to the area where Miku, Madoka's friend, got married. In this time it occurs to Coco that he would be returning home and there is only a little bit of time left for him to be with Nozomi. At Natts House, Milk points out that with almost all of the Pinkies, the Kingdom will be restored soon. Then, either Natts or Coco will be elected the new king. She watches them play in the snow, saying they will be better than the last- only to have to hurriedly stop them. Nozomi asks if they can still visit after they leave, but Natts informs her that the King will be needed too frequently to leave- though the Prince wouldn't be as bound to it. The other Cures bring up having to say goodbye to them, and how badly they feel even though they knew it would come. But they do not notice the shocked Nozomi trying to make herself smile and remind them that this had been their goal the entire time. Later, they seem to be aware of how sad she is feeling, despite acting cheerful. She worked so hard to help them with their dreams, but she never bothered to think of what would happen once they did. Milk claims to understand Nozomi's feelings, but the Kingdom really needs Coco and Natts. Rin comments that this relates to Nozomi as well. Meanwhile, Bloody takes off after noticing what Kawarino did to Hadenya. He observed Bunbee, who said Desperaia didn't need useless workers. The Fairies have worked together to create a cake as a thank you gift for the girls. Nozomi offers to say cheers for everyone's hard work- but she gets sad as she recalls what is going on, only for her to put on a happy face again when Rin calls for her. Everyone starts to eat, but Coco notices Nozomi hasn't finished her cake as quickly as she normally would and asks about it. She claims it's good, but for some reason she can't bring herself to eat. When she sees the words ''thank you written on her mood is damping even further. Suddenly, Bloody appears to transform Natts House into a Kowaina. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and he claims to have discovered their weaknesses- stating that by removing the main pillar, everyone else will fall first. He attacks Dream and leaves the rest to the Kowaina. He was well-aware of the hesitation in her heart, and he claims these feelings to be that of despair. Before he can finish her during her moment of weakeness, the others quickly knock the Kowaina to the side to grab his attention. They tell Bloody that it's okay to hesitate and to take the time to think about everything. Coco approaches Dream as she rises, and she claims that he was being truthful- but now she understands. She promises to restore Coco's land, and she will make his dream come true, and with this resolve she uses Crystal Shoot to defeat the Kowaina. Jii-ya drives the girls home for the evening. Nozomi decides to walk home instead, and Natts urges Coco to join her. They see some fresh snow nearby and head to this area while Coco asks her what remains once the snow vanishes. Nozomi tells him, "memories", then realizes the path they are heading on leads to an area with a beautiful Christmas Tree. She suggests they celebrate Christmas at the Palmier Kingdom once it gets restored, and Coco agrees. While they stare at the Christmas Tree, Nozomi is unable to hold back and starts crying. She admits that she is happy to have their dreams come true, and they worked really hard for it, and before she can finish speaking Coco interrupts to tell her that the Palmier Kingdom is a great place with good friends, and as the Prince or King, he has duties. But he will cherish every moment he shares with Nozomi. Meanwhile, Kawarino reports to Desperaia that there is only one Pinky left. Major Events *The 54th Pinky is collected, leaving only one remaining. *Coco and Natts reveal that the old king of the Palmier Kingdom stepped down and one of them will be elected king once the kingdom is finally restored. *Bloody reveals his true form to the Cures. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk *Sumoutorin Villains *Bloody *Bunbee *Kawarino *Desperaia *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Trivia *In YPC502, Nozomi accuses Coco of trying to ruin her plans for her first kiss, which is supposed to be on a snowy Christmas Eve, under a tree with a wonderful boyfriend. It's strongly implied in this episode that it actually turned out almost exactly as she hoped it would. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes